Bounty (episode)
You may also be looking for the Klingon Bird-of-Prey dubbed the [[HMS Bounty|HMS ''Bounty]].'' Archer is captured by a Tellarite bounty hunter, who plans to hand him over to the Klingons. Summary The ''Enterprise'' NX-01 is exploring an uninhabited planet when a shuttle suddenly arrives. Jonathan Archer and Charles Tucker return to the ship to greet a friendly Tellarite who eventually offers them to be their guide for a shore leave, as he pretends to know the planet well. Unfortunately, as soon as Archer is in physical proximity, the Tellarite abducts him, disabling the Enterprise starboard warp nacelle before going to warp. Malcolm Reed then orders everyone on the planet to return. T'Pol and Phlox bring back an unusual microbe and have to go through decontamination, leaving Tucker in command. From the discussion between Archer and Skalaar, we learn that the Tellarite is a bounty hunter and that he is planning to return the captain to the Klingons, since they offered a big reward after Archer's escape from Rura Penthe. Even if Skalaar had not been hunting criminals all his life – he was a freighter captain until the Klingons seized his ship, the Tezra – he seems to be pretty experienced and sends the Enterprise on a false direction with a beacon emitting a false warp signature. A short while after, another bounty hunter, Kago-Darr, shows up to steal Archer from Skalaar. The Tellarite prefers to let Archer take the helm instead of having him taken away and they are able to knock off Kago's engines before they are also forced to land in order to make external repairs. Archer's attempt at sabotaging the ship is unsuccessful. In the Enterprise's decon chamber, the microbe is giving T'Pol a hard time. She has difficulty controlling her emotions and eventually enters an artificially induced pon farr. Phlox is able to stay very professional in spite of the science officer's attempts at seduction. Unfortunately, T'Pol soon becomes aggressive and escapes from the chamber, but she doesn't go far as the deck is soon sealed and the Vulcan stunned. After a stop at his brother's workshop, Skalaar learned that the Klingon already cannibalized his dear Tezra and he becomes more compassionate towards Archer. He "locks" Archer with false handcuffs, a wise move since the Klingon Captain, Goroth, decides to give him only 6000 of the 9000 promised Darseks. On the Klingon ship, Archer eventually evades from his holding cell and is able to make it to an escape pod. The Enterprise has no difficulty finding him after Skalaar gave them the Klingon ship position. They get back their captain after disabling Goroth's ship weapons. In the end, Phlox's treatment seemed to have worked fine on T'Pol and Skalaar wishes best of luck to Archer, for the Klingon bounty will probably double after this new escape. Memorable Quotes "I'm hungry." "Our meals will be here soon." "I wasn't referring to food." :- T'Pol and Dr. Phlox "Don't be frightened. I won't hurt you." : - T'Pol, to Phlox Background Information *Robert O'Reilly is better known for his role as Gowron in Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Jordan Lund also appeared in both those series, playing Kulge in "Redemption II" and Woban in "The Storyteller". * This is the first appearance of the revised Tellarite makeup by Michael Westmore and first appearance of the Tellarites since . * The space station visited by the bounty hunter Skalaar and Archer was a reuse of the Cardassian repair facility CGI model from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. They appeared in the Monac shipyards in "Shadows and Symbols", as the Kelvas repair facility in "Tacking Into the Wind" and one was seen in orbit of Cardassia Prime in "What You Leave Behind". * A ''D'Kyr''-type Vulcan ship can be seen docked at the station with its warp ring in a horizontal position. This is the first and only time we see the ship in this type of configuration. * In the battle with Kago-Darr, Archer launches two decoys which emit false warp signatures and fool the bounty hunter (who is flying on sensors) even if they were running only at impulse drive. Links and References Guest Stars *Jordan Lund as Skalaar *Robert O'Reilly as Kago-Darr *Ed O'Ross as Gaavrin Co-Stars *Michael Garvey as Captain Goroth *Louis Ortiz as Klingon Warrior References antimatter injector; darsek; dopamine; fire salt; Goroth's starship; Kago-Darr's starship; Klingons; Klingon Empire; metric ton; Orion slave girls; pon farr; Ren-gham; Rura Penthe; Rykos; Tellar; Tellarites; Tellarite freighter; Tellarite shuttle; Tezra; Vulcan |next= }} Category: ENT episodes de:Kopfgeld es:Bounty nl:Bounty